


Your Syndrome is part of me too.

by JohnLaurensAndTheRevolution



Category: Original Work, The Road Within (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLaurensAndTheRevolution/pseuds/JohnLaurensAndTheRevolution
Summary: Vincent had been bullied for years, he can't help the cusses and twitches that come from his body, and what's worse: A girl he's interested in doesn't mind his syndrome at all.
Relationships: Vincent/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Your Syndrome is part of me too.

Esme sat lazily on her bed, She didn’t want to go to school, she was the definition of an outcast, she had the wrong clothes, the wrong words, wrong style, and a grand total of zero friends. So yeah, School’s not exactly “her thing.”

“ Esme are you ready? ” she heard her sister yell up the stairs, she rolled her eyes in annoyance, She didn't want to go, what did it fucking take for people realize that? She huffed as she got up, looking in the mirror

“Yeah, just hold up.” She yelled, too tired to bark back her typical snarky comment.

She grimaced in the mirror, her outfit was plain, a simple blue shirt that was tucked in a pair of shamelessly ripped jeans and dirty boots, at least her hair looked manageable as she ran a brush through it, smiling as she flipped herself off in the mirror.

“Another day in the pit of hell,” she said, her daily pep talk is up to an amazing start.

She pointed at her reflection sternly.

“Make Hades proud,” she said, smirking as she grabbed her bag and slammed her bedroom door behind her, making sure to flip herself off before slamming the door.

~~~~

He was early, as always, the mere thought of arriving late and ticcing while he opened the door scared him half to death, oh, and cursing aloud? He would rather die.

He did almost all the time, in the cafeteria, during PE in art, oh jeez… in art…

Jesus, he can remember that day like it was yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

“Vincent Urely?” the teacher called out, he felt a tic coming as he raised his hand gingerly, then suddenly it came swinging down to his waist, smacking his art partner (Esmarelda maybe?) on the top of the head.  
She jumped up and looked angrily at him, eyes widened in horror.

“What in the FUCK was that for!? She yelled, pulling away from her hoodie because there was a fresh batch of ACRYLIC paint splattered across it. 

“-Bitch fucker-” Vincent yelled uncontrollably, people started giving him dirty looks and the teacher scolded him from the desk, slowly coming closer, but before anyone could do anything, Esme swung her fist out and punched him in the face, then ran out of the classroom…

*FLASHBACK OVER*

That was almost 4 years ago, everyone had called him twitchers after that, he has been bullied since he was in 6th grade, kinda fucking upright?

And he couldn’t control it, suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and winced, ticcing up at once.

It was Danvers, the vice principal… 

Well shit, isn’t this just wonderful…

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to Kudos and Comment!


End file.
